There's No I In Us
by Hey-Diddle-Diddle25
Summary: Nick trusted her- all of them really. Perhaps not at first but that hadn't been anything personal. They were cops, he was a criminal and the world somehow made sense. Now it doesn't and it's only that trust that's keeping him alive. (Spoilers)
**Spoilers abound for all those who've entered here. A word of caution, if you don't want anything spoiled from the movie than don't read this story. Wait until after you've seen it (which I highly recommend). Also, this is purely friendship- no shipping whatsoever intended but feel free to read as much into this as you want.**

 **Like always, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The folder sat at the corner of his desk, mocking him.

He didn't have to open it to know what it said, having long since memorized every detail. Analyzed every miniscule part in hopes of finding something new. A lead, a different path, a new clue they somehow overlooked. Anything- but some part of him knew there was nothing to be found.

All cases left a bitter taste in Bogo's mouth but ones like this one made him lose many nights of sleep. For one, innocent civilians were dying under his watch. Civilians he swore to protect there one moment and then gone the next.

It made it worst when he first realized that all the victims were predators.

Ever since the Nighthowler case he noticed more and more people on edge, as if waiting for the next attack. There wasn't going to be a second attack, of course, because there was never a first. The predators, as ironic as this came to be, were the victims. Times have certainly changed and he couldn't understand why not everyone seemed to see that.

Then again, he hadn't been so different not so long ago. Though he had prided himself in being 100% unbiased against predators he will admit silently to himself that he had underestimated Officer Judy Hopps, which he knew wasn't entirely unreasonable but completely unforgivable.

She proved herself, along with her sneaky little fox friend and managed to show the world that the times they lived in have changed. No longer did predator hunt prey but, rather, could befriend each other. Become closer than with those within their own kind even, and for a while everything seemed to have settled.

It hadn't been perfect because he's lived in this city long enough to know it was never perfect. It was peaceful, though, and perhaps a little more open-minded. He knew he was, accepting the first bunny and fox officer ever and was honored at having them both under his command. They were good officers and even better souls, looking out for those around them and not hesitating to step in.

Then all this happened and minute by minute, second by second, he felt his sanity slip a little further; the many sleepless nights plagued with horrid visions plaguing his sleep and would make him shudder as he realized he was failing. As chief. As protector. As friend. It was quickly unraveling into his biggest regret.

And it all started several weeks ago, on a bright and sunny day when one of the Cheetahs in the Sahara district vanished, without a trace and leaving no sort of trail to follow. There was actually less to follow then the last case with disappearing predators and for a moment he was concerned something similar was repeating itself.

He had been wrong, of course.

This time was so much worst.

Three days later, they found the missing Cheetah abandoned in some forgotten alley colder than the artic. Bogo had been one of the first on the scene, having seen firsthand of just how cruel and unforgiving a place this world was and the eyes- glassy and sightless- still haunted his every waking moment.

The very next day another animal disappeared. A completely different species in a completely different part of the city but a predator all the same and, three days later, they were found in the same condition as the Cheetah. Then it would start over the next day and Bogo quickly found his mind start to unravel in this twisted game.

A soft knock on the door alerted his attention, breaking him from his thoughts and making him blink as he allowed entrance. He didn't have to look to know who it was. He already knew.

"Officer Hopps," he greeted noting how terrible she looked, not that he blamed her. They all were losing sleep over this and she was still an emotional creature at heart, it was one of the things that made her such a great cop.

"Anything I can do yet, sir?" she asked and he's never known her to be timid, not even when they first met, but she was definitely cautious.

She knew the rules and spent enough time with him to know that the tough act he gives off was just that, an act. The truth was that he cared about those underneath him, finding pride in their accomplishments and feeling pain whenever one of them was hurt and he knew they were all hurting with this current case.

He didn't scream or growl or even glare at her, though, felt too tired to muster up the energy so instead he slouched a little further in his seat as he rubbed at his eyes. They ached for rest but he was much more terrified of the horrid visions that'll haunt the night so he kept them awake as he busied himself in finding the most recent disappearance.

"How many times are you going to make me tell you no?" he asked voice as weary as he felt and he didn't look at her so he didn't have to see her face scrunch up in a glare. Not that it mattered, he already knew.

"But sir-" she protested, violet eyes burning bright with indignation.

She cared too much, that was the problem. She burned too bright and he didn't want to see that suddenly snuffed out. He couldn't have that on his conscience, but he's had her around long enough to know she won't quit. Not until this was over.

He didn't need her gone the whole time, though, just until the 72 hours were over. Then he'd give her a chance to decide rather or not she wanted to stay or leave, unsure of which she'd choose and hating the thought of him crushing her childhood dream.

Be a cop, change the world.

Why couldn't anything be that simple?

"I'll say it once more," he interrupted turning dark eyes on her and watched her swallow as she shifted uncomfortably. She didn't cower, though, because she was a fighter and resilient and capable of bouncing back from so much.

Not this, though.

Not even the strongest animals could come back from what he feared they were going to find once their time runs.

"You don't have to, sir," she replied, long ears drooping and it was the closest thing to defeated he's ever seen her look like and he hated himself a little more for it as she continued in a soft tone, "I understand. I'm too close to this investigation, but I can't just sit around and do nothing. Not while-"

She broke off, voice weak as she swallowed and wrung her wrists as images of missing predators found in the most devastating state there was and the thought of something like that happening to her friend was destroying her. Destroying all of them, really.

Bogo will be the first to admit his distrust towards foxes. They're known for being sneaky lying little creatures with silver tongues and bad habits of swindling you, if you're lucky. They're untrustworthy things and he never once thought he'd ever have one on his force much less consider one his friend. He didn't think a bunny could be a cop either.

Now Nick was gone, missing for 36 hours and every single moment of that was another they had wasted on finding him alive because he wasn't sure any of them could survive if they were too late. After all, the rest of his force have grown quite fond of their two smallest members, impressed by their detective skills as they turned everyone's world upside down.

Now a bunny could be a cop and friends with a fox.

Now a fox could be so much more than a sly con-artist using his wits against the police.

He could be a dear friend- is a dear friend- and their failure in finding him was starting to weigh them all down. They refused to quit, though, losing many hours of sleep because Nick was still gone. Nick was still missing and they were determined to find him.

He just needed Judy to go home and wait till they either found Nick alive or they didn't. Either way, the rules clearly state that those close to the victim needed to steer clear from the crime scene or risk slowing the investigation down and their time was already limited. Every second precious and they couldn't risk losing anything because Judy was too close this time.

"Go home," he commanded though it sounded like a suggestion considering how soft and kind his voice was, "Get some sleep. We'll call you if we find anything. I'll call you."

She looked up at him in surprise at that, violet eyes bright and shimmering and he realized she was dangerously close to crying. He didn't want her to cry just like he didn't want to be too late for Nick.

"I can't, sir," she admitted and she sounded ashamed with the confession, "Not while he's still missing. Not while he could very well be-"

She broke off, stifling a sob.

She looked so pathetic and was so clearly ashamed he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She tried so hard to prove her strength that she forgot her weakness was what allowed them to be so much alike. They were all flawed and everyone cared too much about something. There just wasn't any room for emotions on the field, and they all did a good job separating between the two.

None of their own has ever gone missing either.

Sometimes Bogo wonders if Nick was taken to make a mess out of them, like the perpetrators knew targeting one of their own was the worst they could ever do. If so, that made whatever happened to Nick his fault and to Bogo Nick was like Judy- a small fragile little thing so easily broken.

He _can't_ be broken.

He's shown he was stronger than he looks and that Bogo had been too quick to judge. He was resilient, a fighter that's suffered and come back far stronger than Bogo ever thought possible for something so slight. But he can be broken. Everyone can be, given enough time.

"I know," Bogo acknowledged with a small nod to ensure her she wasn't alone this time, "but the best thing you can do for Nick is to stir clear of this investigation."

Nick.

Not Officer Wilde. Nick.

Bogo was surprised by his slip-up and could tell Judy was also. It didn't matter, though, because Nick was still gone and whatever they chose to call him the fact still remained that they needed to find him despite not being any closer than they were 36 hours ago.

36 hours.

Half their allotted time before the body shows up and nothing more can be done except for them to try and pull all their resources together as they start all over.

"Go home," Bogo repeated turning so he no longer had to look at her droopy ears or small shoulders bent under the crushing weight of a missing friend, "That's an order."

Nothing for the longest time and he thought she had left without saying anything before she murmured in a soft tone, "You're the boss."

The door clicked on her way out.

Not for the first time he realized that if he lost one then he'd undoubtedly loose the other.

XxX

The day Nick disappeared was bright and sunny and so seemingly perfect, like many days in the city. It was also one of the worst days Judy ever thinks she's had, even more than when she allowed her big mouth to run a little too much at that press conference seemingly forever ago.

That had been fixable, though at the time she hadn't thought it to be.

This time she was certain it wasn't, not if they run out of time first.

The day hadn't started off bad, of course, though her mood had been tampered with all the losses they've already experienced. That combined with the overwhelming dread of a new victim made whatever mood the sun gave drop but it wasn't until she had been told who the next victim was that she felt whatever control she had slip completely.

Nick hadn't been there when she arrived, which wasn't a surprise. She discovered that he very much ran on his own pace, and the cases were starting to drain his mood. It was draining on all of them but Nick was the newest recruit so therefore the less experienced in matters such as these so she figured to give him an extra hour or two before she'd start to worry.

Three hours past and no one had seen nor heard from him. She had still refused to panic as she calmly confronted Chief Bogo with the matter. He didn't seem concerned either, telling her to do whatever work she could while he tracked down her missing partner.

By the sixth hour she knew she should've started getting worried when no word from either Nick or any signs of a new victim. By the seventh the situation was coming to light and something sour settled in the pit of her stomach. By the eighth he was declared missing and ninth their newest victim.

They lost nine hours leaving them with only 63.

Needless to say she hadn't slept that night and by morning Chief Bogo had pulled her from the case.

He had sent her home then like he did now and her run-down apartment left her feeling sadder and more useless than before. She couldn't find Nick here. She couldn't find Nick out there. It seemed when he needed her most she was letting him down.

She still tried, desperate as her partner's hours slowly slipped away and there seemed to be so much- _too much_ \- on the line. It left her feeling weak and dizzy and she knew losing Nick wasn't something she'd ever be able to recover from. Not like this. Not this soon.

Huffing in her frustration she leapt out of bed, grabbing her badge on her way out. She didn't put it on, though, just pocketed it as she made her way down the increasingly more familiar streets and not stopping until she reached her destination.

Her fist echoed on the metal door as she silently pleaded for an answer despite knowing that she was the last person he wanted to talk to.

"If you're in there please open the door! I'm not here as a cop!" she called and after a moment of nothing she figured he either wasn't home or held no intention of answering.

Releasing a despondent sigh she turned to head back the way she came when her ear twitched. Turning she realized there was a shuffling from inside the van and she perked up when the back door opened revealing a scowling face.

"What are you here as then?" Finnick demanded, deep voice so clearly annoyed but he had been friends with Nick so he couldn't be _all_ that bad.

At least, that's what Judy was kind of hoping for.

"As a friend," she reassured keeping her tone as light and kind as she could but her mind kept drifting to unforgivable outcomes that were becoming more and more likely with every passing second.

The fox scoffed, rolling large eyes as he moved to slam the door back in her face as he growled out, "We're not friends."

"But you and Nick are!" she tried, desperation raising her voice several octaves and she had stepped forward as if that would somehow stall him.

Finnick paused, gaze focused on the ground before he scoffed once more. He opened the door wider, though, so she figured that was a good sign.

"Shouldn't you be out there trying to find him instead of here? Harassing me?" he demanded and his voice was cold and clipped, bitter and angry and scared. He was concerned about Nick, rather he wanted to admit it or not.

"They pulled me from the case," Judy admitted, ears dropping, "They thought I was too close and would only get in the way."

"Great. Why are you here?" and there was no hint of comradeship in his voice.

She recalled the second time they had met, when she had blackmailed Nick into helping her. He seemed so jubilant then, bright and filled with undeniable energy. He had taken great delight in the fact she had managed to hustle Nick, wasting no time in rubbing it in his face. That memory was a stark contrast to this one now, glaring down at her like it was her fault Nick was in danger.

Maybe it was.

It certainly felt that way.

"I know you have no reason to trust me," she admitted, voice a high desperate whine as she took one step closer to the glaring fox, "but I just want to talk."

Finnick sighed, a heavy bitter sort of thing, as his gaze focused on the ground beneath him before he shook his head and ground out, "We have nothing to talk about lady. You're his partner. It was your responsibility to keep him safe and now he's gone."

Judy flinched despite the fact that Finnick hadn't raised his voice much louder than an angered whisper. If anything, it only made the words sting that much more.

"I know," she agreed slumping forward as she allowed her despair overcome her, "and the longer I think about it the more I realize that I can't lose him."

Finnick didn't respond to her sniffling verbally but when she glanced up, just to ensure he hadn't shut her out once and for all, she realized he was giving her an odd look.

"What?" she asked reaching up to rub her wet cheek, relieved that he hadn't slammed the door in her face yet.

"You care for him," Finnick responded and though it wasn't a question he still sounded surprised; Finnick blinked before frowning and added, "He cared about you too. All he ever seemed to talk about was you or how he finally felt like he had a purpose worth fighting for."

Judy's heart warmed at the thought of Nick finding something he deemed worthy to fight for, knowing he was a good person at heart. It just took her a while to find it.

Finnick fixated her with another glare as he snapped, "He wouldn't want you sniveling in an alleyway. He always thought you stronger than that. Braver. Smarter. You solved the missing predator case in two days, for crying out loud. So why can't you find him?"

The question made Judy pause though the answer was obvious.

This time was different. She had had Nick last time and it had been Nick who thought of looking on the traffic cameras. Judy was too unfamiliar with the city to ever have come up with something like that before it would've been too late.

Then she chuckled humorlessly at the harsh irony.

"I had Nick last time," she informed Finnick at the almost offended gaze he gave her, "I need Nick to find Nick."

Finnick just frowned, obviously not enjoying the irony. She didn't either but the mixture of sleep deprivation and worry for her still missing friend had a cruel laugh escaping her lips, vibrating down to her toes.

"Nick's not here," Finnick finally spoke up once most of the harsh laughter subsided and he was still staring at her like she was insane, "and I suggest you look at the ice cream shop we met you at."

He slammed the door in her face.

XxX

It didn't dawn on her until she was at the shop.

This had been the last place anyone had seen Nick, or at the very least, where Finnick had knowledge of Nick being. The thought brightened her heart because it was the closest thing to a lead they got since the first disappearance.

After some brief asking around she was only able to piece together that Nick had been there two days ago. No one seemed to know why, though, because he hadn't managed to make it into the store though that's what was suspected where he was going.

Someone- no one was sure who or even a decent description- had stopped him and the only thing everyone she asked could agree on was that they had seemed distressed. Nick, conflicted soul he was, had glanced between them and the shop before going with them. The last thing anyone could tell her was that it had been willingly and that he had smiled kindly at whoever it was.

That meant either two things: he knew his captor (unlikely) or they had played distressed and whatever Judy had managed to rub off on him won out with his paranoid don't-trust-anyone instinct. Judy hated herself a little more for that, but didn't hesitate to contact Chief Bogo and fill him in with what she knew.

He thanked her before hanging up and whatever purpose she previously held was gone, leaving her sad and dejected once more.

XxX

Bogo looked in on the lead Judy had given him, searching the traffic cameras for hopes of something. The only issue was that the traffic cameras were built for traffic, on the streets, which meant not many of them had a view of the shop at all. Even less had a decent view and he was about to give up when he finally found something worthy.

It was faint but in the corner he could make out the shop, Nick's lithe form out front.

Bogo watched as he raised his hand to pull the door open when he suddenly hesitated, ears twitching on top his head. Moments later the slight form of a raccoon appeared beside him, looking upset. They said something to Nick and he paused only a moment longer before turning to follow them out of the shot.

Not before he turned his head, green eyes flickering before they landed on this traffic camera. He held up three fingers before he was gone.

Confused, Bogo switched over to traffic camera 3. Sure enough, Nick and the raccoon reappeared in view. Nick still appeared tense but was smiling at the raccoon, reassuring hand pressed against their shoulder and Bogo realized someone had come up to him asking for help from someone in uniform.

They stopped at a car and Nick finally stopped, shaking his head as he gestured over his shoulder. He managed to turn around half way before the raccoon was on him and Bogo missed whatever happened next but he did see a fainting Nick get shoved in the car before it zoomed off.

He followed it, traffic camera jumping until it struck him.

Reaching for his phone, he made several quick strokes before pressing it to his face and got out, "I know where Wilde is."

XxX

It was dark and cold and his ribs very much hurt, his vision swimming and head pounding from within his skull. The muzzle was biting into the top of his scalp and, though at realization he was back in one unnerved him greatly, he quickly got over it with the face of more pressing matters.

Such as the fact that he was in a cage, hands handcuffed behind his back. That, his drowsy mind decided, took priority.

He rolled over, getting his legs underneath him and pushing upward but his head started pounding something awful and he had to pause, forehead pressed against the ground as he tried regaining what little strength he had left. The pain in his side increased and it felt like he was going to die. He didn't want to die.

He blamed Judy and all the other police influences in his life, which he knew was totally unfair but considering he was probably going to die alone down here he figured it didn't really matter. After all, he knew it wasn't really their fault just like he knew that before he became a police officer he'd never willing go with a distraught raccoon begging for his help.

Even then he had paused, unsure and unwilling. He was only at the ice cream shop to buy something for the precinct, knowing this case was weighing on all of them and wanted to do something to lighten their moods if only just a little. Then, out from seemingly nowhere, this raccoon appeared with tear streaks running down their fur as they begged for him to help find their missing baby.

He was tempted to tell them no, to get lost and bother some other boy in blue when he realized he couldn't do that. Not in good conscience at least, and it must be all those goody two-shoes police officers he's been hanging around that had him following all the way to the car.

The raccoon had turned around, he remembered, and asked for him to get in. He hadn't, he was sure of that. He drew the line at climbing in strangers cars, especially with all the vanishing predators. He had turned around with a quick apology when the thing went savage and jumped on him and the rest was kind of a blur as he was forced in the car.

He woke up here, muzzled and caged and some part of him berated himself for being so foolish.

Sucking in a shuddering breath, he pushed up with his knees so he was sitting upright. The darkness seemed to swirl dizzyingly around him and he had to shake his head in an attempt to clear it. The stitch in his side was worst now, and he wished it wasn't so dark so he could make sure he was still intact.

Something on the other side of the room clanged loudly, followed by the sound of several cranks before he was assaulted by a bright light. He had to turn away, eyes shut as he groaned in discomfort. His ears twitched at the sound of claws scraping against metal.

"What's the matter Wilde?" his captor sneered down at him, "I thought you had night vision."

"We both know that that's not how that works," Nick managed out through the muzzle but it still came out a mumbled mess.

"What's that?" his captor tormented as they inched ever closer, "I can't seem to understand you with that thing around your mouth but, then again, you're a predator. A shifty one at that, untrustworthy at best. Didn't want to take any chances."

Nick remained silent, trusting himself enough to turn his head towards the direction of the noise.

The light was still a shock but a lot less than before as he blinked vivid green eyes at the raccoon staring at him from the corner of his cage. They looked smug at his dispense, which were one of Nick's true pet peeves as beady little eyes watched his every move.

"You look absolutely pitiful," the raccoon continued when it became obvious Nick was just going to glare, "Truly. No wonder that little rabbit took such pity on you. You're _nothing_ but a loser, a pathetic one at that."

Nick lurched, quicker than he probably should've been able to considering the shock that filtered across the raccoon's face. Nick was still in a cage, bound and defenseless, and once the initial panic subsided the raccoon split into a crooked smile as a wretched laugh escaped his lips.

Nick already hated the sound.

Whatever rush he had been granted quickly dissipated and he ended up back on his knees, exhausted as the pain filtered back in his brain. He wasn't sure what had been done to him but, golly, it _hurt_.

"Your rabbit friend is cute," the raccoon continued and Nick sneered at the mention of Judy, the rush returning as he narrowed green eyes in a spiteful glare, "Oh, don't look at me like that Slick Nick. She's fine and I have no intention of hurting one precious little hair on her adorable little bunny scalp. After all, she's still just a rabbit, and they're completely harmless."

Nick scoffed at the thought of Judy being harmless.

She was quick and clever and he knew firsthand just how strong she is. She was a fine cop and her family was undoubtedly proud, having achieved her dreams despite all the prejudice she faced.

"I say something funny Wilde?" the raccoon demanded through his sneer, beaded eyes narrowing on his lithe form and staying there.

Nick just shook his head, unable to do much else given he was still muzzled. The defiant grin was still on his face as he decided that if this was it, if this was the end, then he wasn't going to give his captor the satisfaction of seeing him squirm. Never let them see that they get to you.

The raccoon stared a moment longer before rolling his eyes and noting, "You're a defiant little bugger, aren't cha? Annoying too, prancing around like you belong anywhere other than an alley alone and cold."

Nick rose an eyebrow at him in silent question. The raccoon just continued staring like an idiot. A very confused idiot who probably couldn't figure out why Nick wasn't begging for his life.

Rule number one: Nick doesn't beg so, whoopsie on him.

Nick just wished he wasn't in this forsaken muzzle, hating how it bit into his skin and tempting him to turn feral just to get it over with. He knew this wasn't going to end well with him and that his captor had no intention of letting him go alive. His only regret would be his inability to say goodbye to everyone he let in his inner circle.

Judy and the others at the precinct would be fine, he told himself. At the very least, they have each other. Finnick, however, he was genuinely concerned about. As far as he knew, he was all the other fox had and despite neither of them saying it before he knew his death would crush him. He was certain if the roles were reversed he'd certainly be distraught- and he somehow managed to make friends.

"What's wrong Nicolas?" the raccoon demanded and it dawned on Nick then that the raccoon seemed quite acquainted with him and Nick had no idea who he was- and he knew everyone.

That could only mean that the raccoon was an outsider, and for whatever reason he hated him and many of the other predators in the city. Perhaps just predators in general, like Assistant Mayor Crazy-Pants but raccoons are a little higher on the predator list then sheep so that probably wasn't the case. Whatever drove him, it was personal.

He never thought he'd be able to upset someone without actually meeting them.

"You frightened? You know what I'm going to do to you, enjoy doing to you, and rest assured- you're not leaving this place with your life. Of that you can be certain."

He started cackling again and _that_ _laugh_ -

Something in the opposite room banged, jolting something down Nick's spine as the raccoon silenced his laughter as a look of confusion crossed his features.

Then the most glorious sound Nick never thought he'd hear again.

" _ZPD_!"

"What? How?" the raccoon demanded turning a stunned expression towards Nick before anger finally clouded his expression and he snarled, "You think you're so clever? Well, you're not and I promise you that this is far from over."

Then he was gone.

A moment later the familiar forms of his co-workers filed in weapons held in front of them as they searched the room before landing on him. It was almost comical how they widened in surprise and relief as Nick felt his resolve waver and he fell backwards on his tail.

They found him.

They _found_ him.

"Chief! We got him!" someone yelled as others rushed forward to free him from the cage. Something clanged loudly before the lock popped and Chief Bogo was there, grasping his wilting form supportively.

"Hey there Wilde," the chief whispered in the softest voice he's ever heard him use before and the muzzle disappeared, "How are you feeling?"

Tired.

Hungry.

Hurt.

Cold.

Nick just shook his head managing to croak out hoarsely, "I'm fine chief."

"No. You're not but don't worry. You will be," he reassured and Nick nodded, ears pressed flat against his skull as he allowed his eyes droop.

He wasn't concerned. Chief Bogo was there. He wouldn't let him go anywhere.

"Hey. I need you to stay awake. Help is on the way," he informed and Nick could only nod in understanding as everyone around him shuffled in their rush to get him the help he needed.

He paid them no mind.

The laugh was still echoing in his ears.

XxX

[ _Hello?_ ]

[ _Officer Hopps. I just wanted to be the first person to inform you that it's alright. We found him. He's still alive. We found him alive, and he's going to be okay._ ]

XxX

By the next day, Nick was free from the hospital. That was perhaps the best thing he's heard in the past 50 hours, though he suspected he was the only one who felt the same. Judy hadn't been very talkative and he's not sure she's let her eyes off him since she arrived the night prior.

He knew he should be concerned about her- she looked awful- but he was too relieved at not being alone that he remained silent. Besides, she looked perfectly content and happy at his side promising to watch over him, telling him she'd keep him safe while he slept.

She looked like she needed to sleep, much more than he certainly did.

The one time he voiced as much she had chastised him with a knowing look before commanding him softly to go to sleep, and it didn't take a genius for him to realize she was concerned.

That's why he had been so relieved when he had been cleared to go home. Somehow he had convinced himself that once he was declared healthy- a little beaten but otherwise fine- that everything would settle back in place. He was wrong, having had been missing for a little over 36 hours and something not easily forgotten by the others.

He was lucky, he slept through most of it.

The others however- Judy and chief and everyone else- hadn't. They looked like they haven't slept since he vanished off the map.

Chief Bogo had commanded him to go home and rest, reassuring that he'll call whenever they have news which he took that meant he wasn't allowed back near the case until it was solved. He supposed that made sense, and wasn't feeling up to being back at his job so soon.

"Don't worry chief," Judy had reassured with a bright smile and twitch of her rabbit tail, "I'll take good care of him."

Nick had scoffed at that but hadn't missed the fond smile that graced Chief Bogo's face, however slight a thing it was.

And the thing about Judy was that she had been serious, clinging to him like she was afraid of letting go and no amount of pleading with her was going to change her mind so he allowed himself to be dragged to her rinky-dinky apartment. Apparently his was too dangerous a place to go, considering that his captor had seemed to know him on a personal level.

Her neighbors must have not been home as it was eerily silent and with a quick order from Judy he was lying on her bed. She pulled up the wooden chair beside her desk to sit vigil. Sleep evaded him, though, and tossing around hurt too much.

"So carrots?" he asked after several tense hours, flopping on his back so he could watch her from the corner of his eye.

She stiffened at his voice, hands pressed against her knees as wide violet eyes stared at him expectantly. She looked eager, despite her best attempt at keeping it hidden.

"Yes?" she prodded keeping an almost painfully obvious attempt to keep her voice light and friendly.

She was trying not to upset him, keeping precise care to treat him like he was suddenly made of glass. He hated that perhaps the most.

"How do you sleep on this thing?" he demanded turning his head so he could stare at her, "There's lumps inside the lumps."

"Are you hurting? I think I have an extra pillow or something-" she started in a high distressed tone, leaping from the chair in an attempt to look for something more comfortable.

"No, no carrots. I'm fine," he rushed to reassure and once she caught his attention once more he raised his two fingers as he promised, "Scout's honor."

Her shoulders slumped in relief as she flopped back in her chair.

"You should get some sleep," she pressed and he rose an eyebrow at her, she matched his gaze with an incredulous one of her own as she added, "I mean it Nick."

"Oh I know you do," he replied returning his gaze to her roof, "but I'm not the one who looks like they haven't slept in several days."

"Yeah well, it was kind of hard when your partner disappeared off the face of the earth," she replied and her distraught voice sounded so thin and genuine it made his chest ache.

Even worst, he had done that to her. That wasn't something he'd never be able to forgive himself from.

"You need to sleep carrots," Nick informed her sitting up on his elbows to stare at her from his spot on the bed, "Heed your own advice."

She gave him an odd look but he didn't back down. His ribs hurt, he wasn't broken.

"Please," he tried batting his eyelashes and flattening his ears against the back of his head in his best innocent pleading expression.

It was ridiculous but worked.

She paused only a moment longer before gave a firm command to roll over and they ended up side by side- thin enough so they weren't touching despite how small the bed was. It didn't escape his notice how she remained between him and the door either.

It took her only a second before she was asleep.

He drifted off several moments later.

XxX

Her cell phone was ringing shrilly, rousing her from her slumber.

Rolling out of bed she made her way over to it. On her bed, Nick groaned but didn't wake. Of that she was thankful, knowing he needed the sleep. Her screen informed her it was Clawhauser.

"Hello?" she asked rubbing at her eyes tenderly.

"I just called to inform the both of you that we were able to match Nick's kidnapper from the traffic camera to our little criminal."

"That's great," she beamed, the first good news she's heard in weeks. Nick groaned once more and she slipped outside to give him some quiet as she asked in a much softer tone, "Did you catch him?"

"Yeah. We caught him. Officer Hopps, we finally found him."

The excitement in his voice was palpable, much brighter than it had been for days. It brought a smile to her face as she thought of all relieved Nick will be when she tells him the news.

"I'm sure we'll all rest a little easier," she replied because she knew he was expecting something, some sort of conformation of the great news.

"Yeah," and she could hear the grin in his voice, "I think we can."


End file.
